GIR's Sickness
by JDude5563
Summary: GIR gets sick and Zim has to struggle to take care of him. Zim and GIR Friendship fluff. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for the Irken Invader named Zim. The usual things happened at Skool, Dib trying to prove he was an alien and so on. He once again sat down at the computer plotting how to he was going to take over the world this time. "GIR, get down here I have a plan!" The little blue eyed robot came down with a thud. "H-hi master." Gir said weakly. Zim looked at him in confusion, GIR didn't seem to be very energetic like he usually was. "Maybe he just woke up from a nap." Zim thought. As the Irken was explaining his plan to GIR, he noticed that he was leaning up against a wall trying to support himself. "Wow he must be really tired." Zim thought to himself.

Suddenly he heard a Metallic clang beside him. GIR had fainted. "GIR are you okay?" Zim asked as he ran over to him and gently lifted his head with his hand. "M-master I-I don't feel g-good." He said looking up at him. " Computer whats wrong with him?" "Gir seems to have gotten a virus" The computer said. "How long will it take to go away?" Zim asked "It will take a few days." Zim sighed. He knew he would have to take care of GIR for those few days.

He took GIR upstairs to the living room and lay him on the couch. He saw GIR start shivering. "M-M-Master I'm c-c-cold" Zim went and got a blanked and a pillow and lay it over him. GIR lifted his head so Zim could place it underneath it. "Ooh can I have my stuffed piggie too?" Zim sighed "Sure" He went and got it for him. He gave his stuffed piggie to GIR which he started snuggling. "Thank you master." He said sleepily. "I... Your welcome GIR." Zim wasn't used to being this nice to anybody. The only person he was even slightly used to being nice to was GIR. He looked at him one more time to see that GIR had fallen asleep. He couldn't stop himself from smiling at the adorable sight of GIR sleeping with his stuffed piggie in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

"GIR I've finally figured out how to take over the world." Zim said "Oooh" GIR said in wonder "How?" "This machine will help us as soon as I push this button. Zim pushed a button on the remote. Suddenly the base blew up launching them both in the air. GIR got up and looked for Zim. He found him, only he was dead. "Oh no Oh no Oh no. MASTER!" "NOOOOO!" He screamed with tears going down his face. GIR woke up whimpering and shaking. As sick as he was he got up and decided to head to Zim's bedroom to see if he was okay.

Zim was having a nice dream about finally taking over the world. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" He cackled Maniacly in his dream. Watching over the enslaved humans. "Master" He heard GIR's voice inside his dream. GIR came over and touched his arm "What is it GIR." He said. He was suddenly awoken by a cold metal touch to his arm. Zim looked over sleepily to see GIR still looking as sick as he did before. "What do you need GIR?" "Master I had a bad dream." He said Zim sighed frustrated. "Well what do you want me to do about it?" "C-can I sleep next to you?" GIR asked. Zim cringed as he heard GIR'S request, he knew he wouldn't be able to say no to his innocent and cute voice.

The Irken pulled back his bed covers in defeat. "Yay!" He said not as loud as he would've if he wasn't sick. GIR got in bed next to Zim and snuggled up against him. Zim flinched at the affection being given to him, but he hugged GIR back. "Master?" "Yes GIR?" "Can I tell you what it was about?" "Okay" Zim said. "You invented a machine to take over the world. You tried to turn it on but it exploded. I found you but you.. you were..." GIR started tearing up. "You were DEAD!" GIR said as tears were streaming down his face. He then buried his face inside Zims shirt getting it all wet with tears. "GIR I..." He started. "GIR I won't die for a very long time and I certainly won't leave you." GIR looked up at him and smiled widely. "Thank you Master. I love you!" "I l-like you to GIR." GIR yawned and fell asleep cuddled against Zim. Zim returned the hug slightly while he fell asleep too.


End file.
